


New York! New York!

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 2004 year, KAT-TUN in New York</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Summary:</b>  Jin agreed on it being just a dream. For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York! New York!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic inspired by [this interview ](http://kattunlove.livejournal.com/1142818.html)
> 
> The lyrics and the title are from the song [New York, New York ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-ZUXQuFcnw&feature=related) by Frank Sinatra!

“Kame!“ Jin whispered loudly, looking at his friend’s blurry eyes, which were threatening to close at any moment. The deem light of the café hided them from the public and no one could see the two boys sitting on the couch with one of them leaning on the other. 

“No! No! Kame! Not now!” Jin touched the light soft hair, trying to wake Kame up, but his younger friend’s eyes were already closed and the pouty lips made some happy sounds that were absolutely inappropriate right now. It made Jin blush. 

The main question was why was Jin blushing? This was only Kame, right? But Jin himself had no idea what had been wrong with his reactions towards his friend’s behavior lately.

Jin felt the warm body pressed to his side as Kame snuggled closer, mumbling something. Jin just sighed, hoping they would be able to find their way back to the hotel.

Everything had started so promisingly…

  
_~ 5 hours earlier ~_   


Kame’s cheek flushed, his blond unstylish hair framing his boyish happy face.

“I found another one and another one, Jin! Look! It has the Statue of Liberty on it!” Kame was so excited and had spent almost all of his money buying T-shirts with the words “I ♥ NY” written on them. 

Jin had just been following his friend who hadn’t let him rest even a little bit, tugging him by his sleeve the whole time. That was hard because Jin’s butt was still aching, but he would never admit it, not even when Kame’s serious eyes stopped on his face for a second, looking at him with concern.

“I’m ok, Kame!” Jin convinced him before adding in a conspiratorial voice, while looking around to make sure no staff members would notice, “We still have plans.”

Kame looked doubly at him and answered in the same way, covering his mouth with a hand, “Are you sure?”

Jin nodded and heard Kame’s loud laugher. “And who is to blame, that you decide to fly like a shrimp?”

The dark eyes became like little slits and Kame started slapping himself on the knees. That brat! That wasn’t Jin’s fault at all. That stupid backflip’s idea hadn’t been his.

"And you aren’t any better, squealing like a girl because of the match last night! My poor ears!" Jin covered his ears, with a tragic face.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

Kame just noticed another T-shirt with a skull on it and hurried towards the shop, cutting short to their little argument. Jin sighed and followed his friend’s steps, showing his bright innocent smile to a guy from the staff. _That_ guy, it was _his_ fault that Jin made this not so impressive backflip and fell on his butt. Massaging the aching part of his body, Jin followed his friend thinking about their _plans_.

  


_~ 3 hours earlier ~_  


“Is it this room?” Kame asked in a shushed voice, looking around to check if someone else was in the hall.

“Yes! Kame, you can be so paranoid sometimes!”

“I’m not!”

“You are!”

A sound was heard from another hall and they froze for a second. They then pressed themselves against the wall, as if it would make them become invisible. The big mirror in front of them reflected their faces with absolutely identical hairstyles. They found each other’s eyes and started giggling.

Jin made a serious face; he was the oldest here after all.

“We haven’t even start drinking and you’re behaving like you are drunk already.”

Kame’s face became serious.

“I’m not!”

“You are!”

The hall was empty again. The previous sound came from some guest who had left his room and went to the elevator. Jin slid the key card on the card reader and with a click, the door opened. His eyes met with Kame’s, which were wide open, looking at him with a mix of excitation and fear from the little adventure they were having: stealing a bottle of alcohol from _that_ guy from the staff.

Jin didn’t feel guilty at all. That guy had screamed the most when asking for Jin to jump. And now, Kame was making fun of him, calling him a shrimp. 

So embarrassing.

  
_~ 2 hours earlier ~_  


They both were really lucky to find a place to hide the bottle and after acting as innocently as they could, they bid their good-byes to their other band mates, ignoring Ueda’s suspicious eyes (maybe he was just seeing fairies again) and lurking to their room without any sound.

The door was closed and they hid under the thin blanket with the bottle and the two fancy glasses they also stole with the alcohol. Jin poured some liquid in the glasses and gave on to Kame before proposing a toast.

“To our friendship!” Kame just nodded and emptied his glass. They both giggled. The sound of the rusting blanket and sensation of Kame’s cold toes made Jin felt so light-headed. 

Jin poured them some more alcohol and Kame proposed another toast: “To flying shrimps!” 

Kame drank in one go and started laughing. Jin elbowed him, feeling all the bones under the ridiculous T-shirt with a skull and the words “I ♥ NY”.

“Very funny!” Jin frowned. As he looked at Kame’s slightly blurry eyes, he heard the loud whisper.

“Jin! Why are we hiding under the blanket and whispering? We are alone here!”

Jin needed some time to find a smart answer, because he understood himself that they were acting like two idiots, but he liked feeling Kame so close and looking at his flushed cheeks. And he knew how cuddly Kame would get after a few more glasses. This was not like Jin was tacking advantages, you know? Nothing like that, NEVER! Kame was just his friend and friends drank together and after, they could do some _stuff_.

“What’s wrong with your face?” Kame asked in his little bit scratchy voice, curling his toes and hiding under Jin’s thigh, reminding him about his aching butt. Jin winced, but didn’t say a word, hoping his thoughts were not loud, because they were _so_ embarrassing.

“So what shall we do now? Just drink the bottle and what else?” Kame continued sipping from his glass.

“What else do you want to do?“ Jin asked puzzled, thinking about other things that they sometimes did, but Kame at those times was drunk and didn’t remember. Jin felt how his cheek heated, remembering the warm lips and the thin waist, bony hands and legs and scratchy voice; that sounded so erotic. Jin inhaled hard.

“This is our last night in New York! We must have an adventure!” Kame exclaimed cheerfully, almost jumping on the bed.

“Adventure?” Jin asked carefully. That wasn’t that he didn’t like it and, observing how Kame was jumping out off the bed to look for his socks, he understood he had no other choice. And who knew when they would come to New-York next time.

  
_~ 1 hours earlier ~_  


The evening wind was chilly and Jin muffled himself in his scarf. He could see Kame’s red nose and shining eyes under the lights of the city. He hoped they would find their way back to the hotel soon. He really wanted to believe that they were not walking near this café for the third time. Jin tucked Kame’s big scarf with the emblem of «Yankees», hoping Kame wouldn’t catch a cold.

“Jin! I’m tired already! Let’s sit in this café, please?”

Before they had left the hotel in the best traditions of spy movies, trying to avoid all the staff, covering themselves with big scarves and moving very fast, they had finished the bottle and now, Kame was swaying a little bit. But Jin hoped the fresh air would help to sober him up. Jin himself didn’t feel very drunk. Maybe he had a better alcohol tolerance than Kame, who was so skinny and adorable with his flushed cheek. Jin ruffled his light hair and they entered the café, feeling the smell of cigarettes and beers and the warmth.

They sat at table in the dark corner of the café and a round-face blond woman with curly hair and bright red lipstick started talking to them in English very fast. Jin made a smart face -he hoped he looked smart- while Kame had a wide smile on his face. Jin pushed him with a look telling him ‘whip-this-stupid-drunk-smile-from-your-face’. Kame frowned at it, trying to stand straight and not sway.

Jin pushed Kame on the leather couch near the wall and sat very close to him. The table was secluded and no one could notice them there. Jin hoped the staff hadn’t started searching for them.

After leaving two cups of hot tea with cheesecakes on the table, the waitress said something about ‘poor little chickens’ before leaving them alone.

Jin took a piece of the cake with his fork, feeling hungry. They hadn’t had supper because they had spent their dinnertime hiding in the hall to rob that guy.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything. If you keep on like this, you will be so light that you will fly away like a balloon."

"I'm not!" The stubborn answer came but Kame’s eyes were still smiling at Jin, as if he had said something very funny. Drunken Kame was sometimes very giggly and clingy. Jin felt how the later embraced his waist. 

"You are!"

"Kame! Open your mouth,” Jin added softly. His friend was half-lying on his shoulder with closed eyes, but he opened his mouth, obeying to Jin. Crumbs of cake were left at the corner of his lips and Jin took them away with his finger.

They didn’t talk but just stayed sitting very close to each other, with Kame head resting on Jin’s shoulder. The music playing was not very loud, something about “New York”. Jin took Kame hand and laced their fingers together.

Kame was drunk so tomorrow, he probably would behave like nothing had happened and Jin would cherish all the memories of this time they were spending together only to himself. They had spent a lot of time together before too, but here and now, everything was _different_.

Sometimes, Jin wanted Kame to remember everything, the intimate moments, the gentle caress, the words Jin would often say, but maybe, it was better like this. As if it was not _real_. As if it was just a _dream_. 

Jin kissed the crown of Kame’s head, feeling the scent of the hotel’s shampoo.

“Kame…” Jin called softly, closing his eyes and enjoying the not so loud music, the smell of the fresh cake and the closeness of his friend.

“Hmm…”

“Who am I to you?” 

When people were drunk, they were telling the truth. It wasn’t like Kame was lying in different circumstances, but Jin doubted he would find courage to ask about it in the morning, when everything would be _real_.

“Jin,” Kame answered as he snuggled closer, and Jin could feel the hot breath on his neck.

“Just Jin?” He shouldn’t feel offended or unloved. He shouldn't feel all those unnecessary feelings that were leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

“ _My_ Jin.”

The velvet voice of Frank Sinatra poured out in the comfortable dusk of the café.

  
_New York, New York  
I want to wake up in a city that never sleeps  
And find I’m a number one top of the list, king of the hill  
A number one_  


Jin felt happy.

After twenty minutes, the waitress came back with a check and panic started rising inside of Jin when he noticed that he forgot his wallet.

“Kame?! Did you bring your wallet? I have no money!” Jin hoped his voice didn’t sound as hysteric as he was feeling at the moment, because if they didn’t pay the check, it could end up badly. 

Kame put his hand in the pocket of his baggy jeans and gave his wallet to him. Jin just breathed in relief paying. And as he prepared to leave, he understood that he would be faced with another problem.

“No! No! Kame! Not now!” Jin shook his friend, but the younger started snoring softly. 

It was hopeless.

*

Kame wasn’t heavy at all. But that was just that Jin’s butt was still aching and it was cold. And there was Kame’s hot breath caressing his earlobe, giving him inappropriate thoughts.

When Jin returned to the same café for the second time, he fought with the urge to scream and jump, but with Kame on his back, it would be difficult.

It had been surprising how Kame had easily and without any protest crawled on his back, gripping Jin’s hips with his legs and embracing his neck. For a second, the hug had been too tight and Jin had started coughing, almost suffocated, but Kame had relaxed his hands in that moment, as if he could have felt Jin’s discomfort. That was a mystery to Jin, how Kame could still react to some of his words even in this state.

That wasn't first time for Jin to carry Kame on his back. The familiar weight of the light warm body wasn't a burden at all and today, Kame was unusually very calm and not as bouncy as he often used to be in such situation.

Just yesterday, after the match, it had been so late, but they had run from the hotel after robbing a guy from the staff who had an inexhaustible supply of beers in his room as well as something way stronger. Kame had gotten drunk after a few glasses and had started singing Kinki Kid's "Garasu no Shounen" while jumping on Jin's back. He usually acted so funny and cute, tickling Jin’s collarbone and once, Jin almost dropped him because of that. But Kame’s grip was always like one of a little monkey, unremovable.

Today though, they were walking in silence and Jin could feel the steady breath and the warmth, while the hands were embracing him gently and the lips were ghosting near his earlobe and his cheek. This moment, Jin wanted it last forever. No restrictions, no camera, no stranger’s eyes. No orders how to stay near each other, where to put their hands, how to smile. 

Even if Kame was the younger one, he always acted more mature and serious, showing exactly what people wanted to see. Those rare moments when Kame was acting so relaxed, so affectionate, so carefree, and was touching and kissing Jin like it was absolutely normal, were very dear to Jin. 

The kisses they shared, the confessions Jin would make while carrying Kame on his back, knowing that Kame wouldn't remember a word of them the next day, they were all so precious to Jin and sometimes, he felt very scared of what Kame’s reaction would be if he was sober. Maybe he would push Jin away. Maybe Kame was acting like this because the alcohol made him so clingy and he didn't understand the situation clearly, thinking this was just a dream. 

Jin agreed on it being just a dream. _For now._

When Jin stopped on his steps, looking at all the sides and trying to find the way back to the hotel, he heard the scratchy voice whisper, “To the left.”

Jin tilted his hands on the boy on his back, asking with surprise, “Are you awake?”

But Kame just continued snoring lightly.

They reached the next crossroad and Jin sighed, trying to decide where to go when he felt how the grip of the legs around his hips became tighter.

“Here, my brave pony! Yankees will win!” The body on his back pushed him and Jin moved towards the direction Kame wanted him to.

“Stop it Kame! What are you doing?” Maybe it was the fault of the fresh air or maybe, because the time had passed, Kame had sobered a little bit. But now, he was jumping on Jin’s back, showing him the road. Jin felt that like that, he would never find the hotel, never return to his home, and never see his Mom again.

“Jin!! We’re having an adventure!!!” Kame kissed him sloppily on his cheek, his hands caressing Jin’s chest.

Jin needed to find the hotel. The sooner, the better!

After a moment, the lights of the hotel could be seen and they finally reached the main enter.

The only person who they met on the way to their room was Ueda who was looking at the picture of Kame jumping on Jin’s back.

“Shhhhhs… We are the fairies!!!!” Kame exclaimed and Jin feared that someone would hear them. Ueda followed them with unimpressed eyes and hid in his room, closing the door softly.

*

Jin placed Kame on the bed and when he tried to walk to his, he felt how Kame caught his hand, pushing Jin down in the bed, near him.

“Kame! You drank too much. You better sleep!” Jin murmured, feeling how Kame placed his head on his shoulder.

“No! I want to cuddle with you!” Kame said in a drunken scratched voice while his warm hands helped to undress Jin’s t-shirt and moving fast near his belt. Jin held Kame close to himself and found his warm lips. Kame’s kisses were rushed, his hands messing Jin’s light hair and holding him close, pressing himself to the naked torso.

Jin was breathless when he pushed Kame a little bit and found his eyes. The dark hazel eyes were shining in the darkness in need. Kame who didn’t forget his wallet when they had left, Kame who had known the way back to the hotel, Kame who had heard Jin’s confession and had answered to his kisses this night that they were spending in New York together.

“Kame, are you drunk?”

Jin’s voice sounded shaky from the feeling of the fingers tracing his lips, from the warmness of the body pressed against him, from the face that was so close to his.

“I’m not!” Kame answered calmly, looking straight into his eyes.

“You _are_ ,” Jin said and the next moment, Kame kissed him.

It was better if Kame was drunk, because if he wasn’t, then it meant that everything was _real_ and Jin felt shy for a moment, sensing the hands undressing him. If it was real, they would have to face their feelings and think about what to do with them. Maybe Jin was a little bit lightheaded, but the feeling of Kame’s burning kisses made the desire of protecting what they had grow in him, a desire of protecting the little light that had appeared between their hearts.

The future was blurry now that they had opened that door in New York by accepting each other and taking that big step which would prevent them of ever returning to what they were before.

_It was real._

And now, Jin was happy.

"Are you drunk, Kame?" 

Jin asked again, feeling the warm body so close to his, their legs entwined under the messy blanket.

"I'm not!" Kame answered as he lifted himself on his elbow to look straight into Jin’s eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"You are," Jin insisted softly, but in a desperate tone.

"Not that much," Kame chuckled and kissed the corner of Jin's lips before whispering: "it's real, Jin." Kame leaned even closer, kissing another corner of his lips. "And I love you too."

The artificial light from the noisy city poured in their dark hotel room and Jin kissed Kame fully on his lips.

  
_I’m gonna make a brand new start of it  
In old New York_  


  
_If I can make it there  
I'll make it anywhere_  



End file.
